Tous les deux
by Sisarqua
Summary: OS. « Si vous voulez mon avis, je ne l'aime pas du tout, cette sorcière du Miroir. » Les doigts de Jacob se refermèrent sur la couverture en cuir qu'il caressa machinalement, un peu surpris par cette remarque.


**Titre :** Tous les deux

**Auteur :** Deep Silent

**Disclaimer :** I still don't own these Brothers. :) Il y a juste Louise, qui est tout droit sortie de ma tête.

**Rating :** K

**Notes :** Encore un OS sur ces deux frères, parce que les idées se bousculent dans mon crâne, et que la review laissée sur le premier m'a encouragée et donné envie de continuer encore un peu avec eux. Même si cette fois, Jacob sera le personnage central. Quant à Louise.. Je ne dirais pas qu'elle est moi, mais elle en représente certainement une grande partie. C'est la première fois que j'incorpore un personnage plus personnel à l'une de mes fics, et je crois que ce personnage-là me tenait vraiment à cœur. Voilà. Enjoy :)

* * *

**Tous les deux.**

Jacob Grimm soupira devant la porte de sa chambre, prenant conscience qu'il n'y entrerait pas de sitôt. Ou plutôt, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'oserait pas s'y faufiler discrètement pour rejoindre son lit. Et puis, de toute façon, les bruits qu'il serait susceptible d'entendre une fois entré ne l'attiraient pas, mais alors pas du tout. C'était tellement.. prévisible et récurrent qu'il l'avait presque oublié. Will aimait à ramener une ou plusieurs damoiselles dans sa – leur – chambre, lorsque les soirées passées à l'auberge se déroulaient agréablement. Jacob devait bien avouer que son frère était plus épicurien que lui. Jamais le jeune Grimm n'aurait osé passer une nuit en compagnie d'une fille. Il était bien trop romantique pour cela ! Will n'avait besoin que d'une demoiselle consentante, un tant soit peu jolie, et surtout, surtout, pas trop sentimentale. Juste assez naïve pour succomber à son charme naturel, rire à ses blagues pas toujours drôles, et avec suffisamment peu de caractère de sorte qu'il pût repartir le lendemain matin sans avoir à supporter une crise de larmes (ou de nerfs.) Will n'aimait pas les femmes qui pleuraient. Ca le mettait.. mal à l'aise. Jamais pour bien longtemps, évidemment.

Jacob, lui, avait besoin d'autre chose. Une notion qui échappait totalement à son aîné, mais qui était la plus importante à ses yeux. Les sentiments. Ceux-là mêmes qui créaient une certaine alchimie entre deux êtres, les attiraient irrémédiablement. Comme dans les contes qu'il écrivait. Pas nécessairement dans des endroits magiques où vivaient fées, lutins, farfadets et licornes, non. Un coucher de soleil ou une clairière suffisaient largement. Mais il fallait quelque chose. Selon Jacob, les contes ne s'écrivaient qu'à un certain moment, lorsqu'un événement venait bouleverser l'ordre naturel des choses et touchait son cœur plus que de raison. En amour, c'était la même chose. La personne qu'il y avait en face devait le.. bouleverser. L'attirer, comme un papillon l'était par une chandelle, fasciné par la lumière qu'elle dégageait. Il savait bien que pour Will, seul le plaisir charnel comptait vraiment. Mais pour lui, c'était tellement plus ! Bien plus que des gestes, il lui fallait des mots, à lui, l'éternel rêveur. Des mots qui le transportent, le touchent, marquent son esprit pour l'éternité. Les gestes venaient après, bien après. C'était bien ça son problème, d'ailleurs. Il n'agissait pas assez et il parlait trop.

Le jeune homme nettoya machinalement ses lunettes avec un pan de sa chemise, puis fit demi-tour pour redescendre dans la salle. Tant pis ! A défaut de dormir, il trouverait un coin tranquille où écrire un peu. Il vint s'appuyer à la rambarde, dominant ainsi toute la salle où se côtoyaient ivrognes, soldats, hommes, femmes et enfants. D'un regard qui commençait à se faire quelque peu voilé à cause de la fatigue, il observa tous ces gens, conscient qu'il ne serait jamais vraiment comme eux. La situation dans laquelle il se trouvait en était l'exemple le plus flagrant. Tous étaient en bas, à boire, manger, rire avec leurs voisins, passer une bonne soirée, et lui était en haut, seul, à les observer de loin, et à débattre avec lui-même sur sa conception de l'amour, tandis que son frère prenait du bon temps avec une fille dont il ne devait pas même connaître le nom. _Décidemment, mon pauvre Jacob, tu penses trop. _C'était inquiétant comme la voix qui lui servait de conscience pouvait parfois prendre les intonations de celle de Will.

Il secoua la tête et reporta son attention sur la salle. Un jeune homme de son âge traînait avec ses amis et tous l'encourageaient à boire d'une seule traite une chope de bière. Dans un coin, autour d'une petite table, des soldats discutaient en jetant des coups d'œil furtifs autour d'eux, comme si leur conversation avait été des plus confidentielles. Une jeune fille lisait son livre de contes, et un groupe de femmes se faisait des confidences en riant. Son cœur sembla manquer un battement. Une jeune fille lisait son livre de contes. Son livre. A lui, Jacob Grimm. Le carnet qu'il ne quittait jamais, dans lequel il écrivait dès qu'il en avait le temps. D'un geste empressé et fébrile, il tâta ses poches, le cœur battant. Rien. Plus de trace de son livre. _Evidemment, puisqu'elle est en train de le lire ! _Il lui sembla que l'on venait de lui mettre un coup de poing dans le ventre. Il restait là, le souffle coupé, à la regarder feuilleter ses pages d'écriture. Mais il ne voulait pas qu'on le lise ! Ce n'étaient encore que des ébauches, rien de bien concret, et c'était sûrement mauvais, très mauvais. Pourtant, la jeune fille avait l'air captivée par sa lecture, mais ce fut un détail qu'il ne remarqua pas.

Il sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines lorsque la fille se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie. Elle n'allait tout de même pas s'échapper avec son livre ! Son livre ! Le sien, à lui, Jacob Grimm ! Non, non, il n'était pas d'accord. Pas d'accord du tout. Comme si ces ébauches de contes avaient été ses secrets qu'il souhaitait jalousement garder toujours auprès de lui.

« Hé ! Attends, ne pars pas ! » intima-t-il d'une voix qui, malheureusement, ne couvrit pas le brouhaha qui résonnait dans la pièce.

Il s'élança dans l'escalier, manquant de trébucher sur un gamin allongé en travers des marches, puis se faufila à travers la foule pour rejoindre la porte.

« Hé ! Oh, pardon, excusez-moi, laissez-moi passer s'il vous plait ! »

Personne ne l'écouta, certains lui marchèrent sur les pieds, et lorsqu'il fut enfin dehors, il dut prendre une seconde pour remettre correctement ses lunettes sur son nez. Il chercha la jeune fille du regard et la vit qui s'avançait dans la rue principale, s'éloignant de l'auberge. Il lui courut après et lorsqu'il lui attrapa le bras pour l'arrêter, elle cria, effrayée. Et avant même qu'il ne comprît ce qui lui arrivait, elle venait de le frapper sur le dessus du crâne avec quelque chose de dur. Et visiblement, de plat. Hé ! Elle venait de le frapper avec son livre !

« Aïeuh ! Du calme ! » dit-il en se frottant douloureusement la tête. Elle pâlit et porta une main à sa bouche, manifestement confuse de son geste.

« Oh mon dieu. Pardon ! Pardon pardon pardon, je suis désolée Monsieur Grimm. Je pensais que.. Enfin que vous.. »

« Que j'étais l'un de ces hommes là-bas, l'haleine chargée d'alcool et le regard vitreux ? » proposa-t-il avec un petit sourire en désignant l'auberge. Elle fit la moue.

« ..Oui. Je suis vraiment navrée. »

« Ce n'est rien.. Mais.. Hem. Pourriez-vous, s'il vous plait, me rendre mon livre ? »

Elle le regarda de longues secondes sans comprendre, puis baissa les yeux vers le carnet qu'elle serrait contre sa poitrine depuis tout à l'heure sans s'en rendre compte, et rougit. Elle releva les yeux vers Jacob et répondit :

« Oh. C'est à vous ? Oui, évidemment que c'est à vous, il n'y a que deux frères Grimm et le second est déjà parti dans une chambre avec l'une de mes sœurs. Donc ça ne peut être qu'à vous. Et donc, je suppose que vous êtes Jacob ? »

Elle débita tout cela sans reprendre une seule fois sa respiration, visiblement nerveuse, et Jacob comprit enfin ce que voulait dire son aîné lorsqu'il lui faisait remarquer que lorsqu'il était embarrassé, on ne comprenait plus rien à ce qu'il disait. Il venait tout juste d'en avoir un bon exemple. Il cligna des yeux, mettant un certain temps à assimiler tout ce qu'elle venait de lui dire, puis acquiesça, troublé. Qu'était-il censé répondre, au juste ?

« Oui, euh.. Je suis Jacob. Jacob Grimm. Mais ça, vous avez l'air de déjà le savoir. »

« Enchantée ! Moi c'est Louise. »

Un silence gêné plana au dessus de leurs têtes, durant lequel ils s'observèrent. Puis elle sembla brusquement se souvenir de ce qu'il lui avait demandé et sursauta, ce qui fit sursauter Jacob à son tour. Cette situation était complètement loufoque. Pour un peu, il aurait dit irréelle.

« Ah, oui, votre livre.. Il.. Il me reste quelques pages. Je peux le finir, dites ? »

« Mais vous.. »

« Oui, oui, je sais lire ! » le coupa-t-elle, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. « On ne peut pas dire qu'il y ait beaucoup d'images à regarder ! »

« Non ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! » s'empressa-t-il de rectifier, et sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues. « Je.. Enfin, ce ne sont que des brouillons, ce n'est pas forcément bien rédigé, et puis.. »

« S'il vous plaît ! » implora-t-elle. « Je suis sortie pour être un peu plus au calme, et si je ne connais pas le dénouement ce soir, je vais en devenir folle ! »

Jacob ne put réprimer un sourire. Elle lui rappelait le petit garçon qu'il avait été, quand leur mère leur racontait des histoires et qu'il ne pouvait jamais attendre le lendemain pour en avoir la fin. Alors il se relevait dans la nuit, attrapait le gros livre de contes et se blottissait au coin du feu pour pouvoir lire. Et là, cette jeune fille qui devait être à peine plus jeune que lui le fixait de ses grands yeux verts. Et Jacob se dit qu'il n'avait pas le droit de la priver d'un peu de rêves, alors il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Elle lui fit un large sourire et s'éloigna de quelques mètres, pour aller s'asseoir sur le sol, adossée à un mur de pierres. Du bout du pied, le jeune Grimm joua quelques instants avec un caillou, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son pantalon. Il n'osait regarder le visage de la jeune fille. En vérité, il n'avait jamais aimé se trouver à proximité d'une personne qui lisait ses contes, parce qu'il ne pouvait jamais s'empêcher de la regarder. Il voyait toujours des tas d'expressions passer sur son visage, et il ne parvenait jamais à les interpréter correctement. Alors il laissait tout un tas d'angoisses l'assaillir. Peut-être aurait-il dû supprimer tel passage, et remanier telle phrase, rendre tel personnage un peu plus sympathique.. Et cela durait tant que la personne n'avait pas finit sa lecture. Autant dire, alors, que ça pouvait durer une heure ou deux.

Finalement, Jacob vint se placer à côté de la demoiselle, adossé au mur, et il se contenta de fixer nerveusement des pieds en attendant qu'elle eut terminé de lire. Et le temps passa. Oh, peu de temps, heureusement pour le conteur, d'ailleurs ! Son esprit fatigué n'aurait pas supporté bien longtemps de s'imaginer le nombre infini de critiques qu'elle pourrait lui formuler après avoir terminé. Parfois, il l'entendait soupirer de soulagement. Parfois, aussi, quelques rires légers comme des plumes s'échappaient de ses lèvres. Lorsqu'elle se releva, elle fixa le livre fermé de longues secondes, un sourire que Jacob ne remarqua pas accroché aux lèvres. Elle lui tendit finalement le livre, son précieux livres de contes, et commenta avec une sincérité déconcertante :

« Si vous voulez mon avis, je ne l'aime pas du tout, cette sorcière du Miroir. »

Les doigts de Jacob se refermèrent sur la couverture en cuir qu'il caressa machinalement et, un peu surpris par cette remarque, il releva les yeux vers la jeune fille qui le fixait avec une lueur encore inconnue dans le regard. Mais quoi que ce put être, il trouva cela.. doux et mélancolique. Etait-ce à cela que ressemblait son regard lorsqu'il se perdait dans ses mondes féeriques ? Un sourire presque triste vint arquer ses lèvres et il répondit en hochant la tête :

« Moi non plus, je ne l'aime pas. »

Il rangea son carnet dans la poche intérieure de sa veste et, ne sachant qu'ajouter d'autre, il leva les yeux vers le ciel dénué de nuages. La lune était pleine, comme ce soir où ils avaient combattu la sorcière en question. Comme ce soir où Wilhelm avait lâché son poignet, et qu'il avait senti la lame s'enfoncer avec une facilité effrayante dans le corps de celui-ci. Comme ce soir où il avait simplement failli tuer son propre frère. Quelques larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux. Il avait toujours du mal à aborder ce souvenir en restant impassible. Lorsque Jacob ôta ses lunettes pour se passer une main sur les yeux, et ainsi chasser ces larmes indésirables, il vit que la jeune fille fixait la fontaine qui trônait au centre de la place. Comme si elle n'avait rien remarqué. Ou plutôt, comme si elle avait voulu ne pas le mettre mal à l'aise et lui faire croire qu'elle n'avait rien remarqué. Après quelques secondes, elle posa de nouveau ses grands yeux verts sur lui et lui offrit un sourire chaleureux.

« Mais j'aime beaucoup vos contes. Même si, comme vous dites, ce ne sont que des brouillons pas forcément bien rédigés. »

« Je.. Heu.. Merci. »

La jeune fille noua ses doigts dans son dos et fit quelques pas vers la fontaine, avant de se retourner et de continuer à marcher à reculons, pour pouvoir continuer à observer Jacob. Elle avait quelque chose d'enfantin, ses mimiques, sa franchise déconcertante, ses attitudes, il ne pouvait dire quoi. Tout comme il ne pouvait pas s'expliquer ce qui poussait ses pieds à avancer sans son accord et à suivre Louise, tandis qu'elle lui disait :

« Ce que j'aime, dans ce conte, c'est cette mélancolie qui se dégage de chaque mot. Comme si, pour vous, tout ceci n'était qu'un souvenir, une sorte d'aventure qui a marqué votre esprit et laissé ses marques en vous, même si personne ne les remarque. J'en avais les larmes aux yeux. »

Une fois arrivée à la fontaine, elle se retourna à demi et trempa machinalement une main dans l'eau froide, avant de sourire une nouvelle fois.

« Désolée, c'est.. stupide, » s'excusa-t-elle doucement. « Je suis toujours comme ça, après m'être plongée dans la magie d'un livre. »

Jacob ne répondit rien. Il avait la gorge bien trop nouée pour ça ! Il était troublé. Comment cette jeune fille avait-elle pu ressentir ça à ce point ? Comment une âme aussi jeune avait-elle pu percevoir avec tant de justesse tout ce qu'il désirait faire passer à travers ces pages d'écriture ? Bien qu'après coup, il trouva cela complètement hors propos, il se demanda un instant si la pleine lune allait continuer aussi longtemps à influer sur sa vie, comme elle l'avait déjà fait par le passé. Les haricots magiques. La sorcière de Marbaden. Et puis maintenant, cette fille qui avait l'air d'être bien plus sensible à ce que sa plume écrivait que tout autre personne qu'il avait rencontrée jusqu'à présent. Il se racla nerveusement la gorge et, lorsque la jeune fille s'assit sur le bord de la fontaine, il ne put s'empêcher de la rejoindre et de s'y asseoir à son tour. Le regard de Louise se posa sur les mains du conteur. Celui-ci suivit son regard et réalisa que depuis tout à l'heure, il triturait nerveusement un bout de sa chemise.

« Vous êtes.. nerveux ? »

Il soupira. Ferma les yeux. Prit une profonde inspiration et les rouvrit, avant de souffler dans ce silence qui les entourait :

« Je.. Un peu. J'ai toujours peur de ne pas savoir faire face aux critiques. C'est vrai, c'est parfois difficile, et puis il y en a qui se focalisent sur les points faibles, et alors je ne sais plus ce qui est bon ou pas, et puis.. »

« Je n'en ai pas, » lança-t-elle le plus sincèrement du monde.

« Pardon ? »

« Des critiques. Je n'en ai pas. Ou peut-être une, si. »

Jacob retint sa respiration. Une ? C'était déjà mieux que ce à quoi il s'était attendu !

« Moi, j'aurais continué à écrire encore un peu. Dire ce qu'il est advenu des deux frères, après avoir vaincu la sorcière. »

« Ah, ça, c'est.. Enfin, c'est pour laisser aux gens le loisir d'imaginer leur propre suite. Comme ça, ils ne se sentent pas trop.. »

Il chercha le mot le plus approprié. Louise proposa timidement :

« Oppressés ? »

« Oui ! » s'écria le jeune Grimm en se tournant brusquement vers la jeune fille, ce qui la fit sursauter. Il eut un sourire d'excuse, puis continua : « C'est ça. Oppressés par la présence de l'auteur. »

« Je comprends. C'est intelligent ! Ils savent que les deux frères sont toujours ensemble, et c'est le plus important, c'est ça ? »

Jacob resta pensif quelques instants. Oui. Il était toujours avec Wilhelm, et c'était ça le plus important.

« Oui, je crois que oui, » souffla-t-il dans la nuit. « C'est définitivement le plus important. »

Il fixa Louise durant quelques secondes avant de lui demander à mi-voix :

« Et.. vous ? Vous allez imaginer une suite à leur histoire ? »

« Bien sûr ! » déclara-t-elle avec un grand sourire. « Déjà, je ne pense pas qu'ils resteraient dans le village. Ils ont trop envie de liberté pour cela ! Je.. Ca va vous paraître bête, mais je les vois rester ensemble pour toujours. Je crois que même les femmes ne pourront rien contre ce lien si fort qui les unit. Et surtout, je les vois vivre encore plein d'aventures ! Se chamailler souvent, aussi, parce que serait une véritable relation privilégiée si tout allait tout le temps bien ? Mais ça ne durerait jamais bien longtemps. »

Derrière ses lunettes, les yeux de Jacob s'embuèrent brusquement. Il n'aurait pas dû poser cette question ! Au fond, il aurait dû s'attendre à une réponse de ce genre, et savoir aussi quel impact cela aurait sur ses nerfs trop fragiles à son goût. C'était tellement criant de sincérité ! Tellement vrai. Et cette fois, Louise n'eut pas le loisir de faire comme si elle n'avait rien vu. Elle lança à Jacob un regard inquiet et demanda :

« Je.. J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? »

« Non ! » s'empressa de répondre le conteur, la voix légèrement chevrotante. « Non.. C'est juste.. C'est juste.. tellement la fin que j'aimerais nous donner aussi. »

Il avait murmuré ça dans un souffle, mais Louise l'avait parfaitement entendu et elle ne fit rien pour s'empêcher de sourire. Un sourire chaud, et doux, et tellement bienveillant que Jacob aurait aimé ne jamais oublier cette image. L'un des rares sourires aussi rassurants qu'on lui avait accordés dans une vie. Il essuya ses yeux d'un geste empressé, ce n'était pas le moment de pleurer ! La main de la jeune fille se posa sur la sienne. Si, en temps normal, il se serait dérobé à ce contact, terriblement gêné, il n'en fit rien et laissa cette fine main sur la sienne.

« C'est vous, n'est-ce pas ? Les deux frères du conte. Les frères Grimm.. »

Jacob hocha silencieusement la tête pour acquiescer.

« Et vous le lui avez dit ? »

Cette fois-ci, Jacob secoua négativement la tête. Louise ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir à faire à un petit garçon ! Et pourtant, elle était très probablement la plus jeune des deux. C'était étrange comme un homme qui parvenait à faire passer tant d'émotions à travers ses récits se retrouvait si désœuvré lorsqu'il retournait dans le monde réel. Etrange, et affreusement touchant.

« Et bah alors, qu'est ce que vous attendez ? »

Il releva vers elle un regard plein d'incompréhension. Oui, elle se mêlait de choses qui ne la regardaient aucunement, mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Les sentiments qu'elle avait ressenti en lisant son carnet étaient si forts qu'elle ne pouvait que l'encourager à les exprimer de vive-voix. Elle lui fit un clin d'œil, il rougit. Les bruits de la taverne leur parvenaient comme étouffés. L'eau s'écoulait inexorablement dans la fontaine. La main de Louise était toujours posée sur la sienne. La lune brillait dans le ciel.

Jacob se sentait étrangement serein.

Il hocha la tête, sachant qu'elle avait raison. Et ils n'ajoutèrent rien. Ils restèrent là, assis sur la pierre froide, à contempler le ciel, dans un silence apaisant. Loin, tellement loin de cette agitation qui régnait dans l'auberge. Ils restèrent là, pendant des heures, échangeant parfois quelques mots. Souriant. Riant doucement, presque pudiquement. Comme tentant de réaliser que la magie que Jacob décrivait avec tant de mots dans ses contes était là, bien réelle. Et cette fois-ci, ni Jacob le rêveur, ni Louise la sensible ne parvinrent à trouver de mots pour la décrire. Alors ils se contentèrent le la ressentir, purement et simplement, sans chercher à enjoliver les choses par des remarques bien réfléchies qui, au fond, n'auraient fait que tout gâcher.

Ils restèrent là, jusqu'au petit matin.

Aucun n'avait dormi, et tout deux se sentaient pourtant aussi réveillés que s'ils avaient passé une bonne nuit de sommeil dans leurs lits.

Puis le contact de la main de Louise s'effaça, et il vit la silhouette de la jeune fille se déplier devant lui. Il leva les yeux vers elle. Elle souriait, et lui aussi.

« A quelle heure partez-vous ? »

Il fut surpris de cette question, mais répondit :

« Aux alentours de 10 heures, je crois.. »

« Je dois rentrer m'occuper de la maison.. Mais je viendrai vous dire au revoir. »

Il hocha la tête et se leva à son tour, encore troublé par la nuit qu'il venait de passer. Que devait-il en penser ? Tout ceci avait-il été réel ? Il fut sorti de ses pensées par un contact sur sa peau. Les lèvres de Louise sur sa joue. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeur et il resta planté là, comme un idiot, tandis que la silhouette de la jeune fille s'éloignait en courant. Machinalement, il porta une main à sa joue, et un sourire que Will aurait qualifié d'affreusement bête vint jouer sur ses lèvres. En parlant de Will, il était peut-être temps d'aller se coucher. A pas lents, Jacob prit le chemin de l'auberge presque vide. Il monta les escaliers, ouvrit le plus silencieusement possible la porte et se laissa tomber sur son lit, tout habillé. Et cette foi_s_, se dit-il avant de fermer les yeux, pas de Cavaldi pour venir les surprendre.

Plusieurs heures après, les deux frères sellaient les cheveux pour repartir. Jacob jetait des regards discrets autour de lui, Wilhelm ne les remarquait pas. Ils grimpèrent en selle et sortirent de l'écurie.

« Bon. On a tout ? »

« Hein ? »

« Jacob.. » soupira l'aîné. « Je disais, on a tout ? »

« Ah, euh.. Oui, apparemment. »

Louise n'avait pas encore montré le bout de son nez, et Jacob s'en sentait peiné. Et n'avait pas vraiment envie de partir sans lui dire au revoir. Peut-être qu'elle avait oublié. Ou changé d'avis. Peut-être qu'elle s'était rendue compte à quel point c'était bête de venir saluer une dernière fois un illustre inconnu. Ou peut-être qu'elle n'avait juste pas envie de se souvenir de la nuit si étrange qu'ils venaient de passer. Il sentit que quelqu'un lui tirait un pan de sa veste et baissa les yeux.

« Vous vouliez partir sans me dire au revoir, hein ! » lança une voix enjouée, malicieuse.

Le visage de Jacob s'éclaira d'un sourire et il descendit de cheval pour se poster à hauteur de la jeune fille, tandis que Wilhelm observait la scène d'un œil intrigué. Son frère s'était-il enfin décidé à prendre du bon temps, comme il le lui avait conseillé à maintes reprises ?

« Encore quelques secondes, et j'allais penser que.. »

« Que j'avais finalement changé d'avis ! Ayez confiance, un petit peu. »

Il craignit de l'avoir vexée, mais elle ne se séparait pas de son sourire, ce qui le soulagea.

« Bien.. Euh.. Je doute qu'on repasse par ici, alors.. »

Elle le fit taire en secouant la tête.

« Je sais. Je me doutais bien que vous ne voudriez pas rester avec une fille qui vous a assommé avec votre propre livre de contes ! » dit-elle en riant. Puis elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et chuchota à son oreille : « Réalisez-la, votre fin à vous. Vous le méritez vraiment. »

Elle se détacha et s'apprêta à s'éloigner mais, sans comprendre ni pourquoi, ni comment, Jacob la retint par le poignet et déposa ses lèvres sur sa joue, comme elle l'avait fait avant qu'ils ne se séparent, sous le regard médusé d'un Wilhelm qui n'avait jamais vu son frère se comporter de la sorte avec une fille. Puis le cadet remonta en selle et articula silencieusement à l'adresse de la jeune fille, tandis que son cheval avançait à la suite de celui de Will :

« Merci. »

Oh, ce merci pouvait signifier bien des choses. Merci d'avoir apprécié ses contes. Merci d'avoir passé cette nuit avec lui. Merci de l'avoir incité à réaliser sa fin à lui. Merci pour tout. Il savait qu'elle comprendrait et qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'entrer dans de vaines précisions. Et puis, le mystère avait sa part de charme, lui aussi.

Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient, Louise pu entendre quelques mots :

« Dis, Will.. »

Elle n'entendit pas le reste, et, de toute manière, elle n'avait pas à l'entendre. Elle s'éloigna juste, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, tandis que les deux frères partaient dans la direction opposée, tous les deux.

Parce que c'était comme ça que se devait d'être la fin de Jacob et Wilhelm Grimm.

Tous les deux.


End file.
